


What a Boy Wants

by Sarcasmqueen74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, My First Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmqueen74/pseuds/Sarcasmqueen74
Summary: You get asked out by a good looking customer named Dean, but what happens when it starts to feel like Dean might like hanging out with your Dad more than you?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DandelionDreaming for the inspiration, the title and her unlimited patience!❤

She sat at the counter of her family's auto parts store on an old, scarred stool, mindlessly scrolling through social media, while the radio played some classic rock station in the background. She scrolled past her friends vacation photos, her other friends new baby, and oh look, Stephanie posted another photo of her dog. It was a slow day and she was so bored. She'd been working for her dad now for the last 10 years and she was starting to think maybe it was time to move on. 

Slow days were bad, mostly because she had too much time to think about all the things she hadn't done yet. All her friends were married or on their way and some had kids already. Her longest relationship was a record 6 months with an asshole who ended up cheating on her. She went to work for her father when he had gotten sick and needed the extra help, but he was all better now (thank god!) and she was still here. She had a good job before this but she never really felt comfortable there either. Something was missing. She was 36 and didn't think she'd ever lived. Lately she started to think she might not ever get the chance. Until he walked in. 

He was like a walking sin. Tall, gruff and gorgeous and everything that made her heart speed up. He was so tall with broad shoulders and perfect hair and the cutest bow legs. She sat there, staring at him with her mouth hanging open as he made his way up and down the aisles. When it seemed like he couldn't find what he was looking for he made his way to her. He flashed a million dollar smile at her and she could swear her heart stopped. 

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me?"

Jesus, even his voice was sinful, and those eyes were like young clovers covered with morning mist. She just kept staring at him, like her brain ceased functioning and he raised his eyebrows at her quizzically. Get a hold of yourself, she thought. After finally remembering to breathe she said,

"Sorry, I was lost in my own world. It's been a long week. What can I help you with?"

Dean chuckled wondering if she realized it was only Wednesday. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just you said, it's been a long week, but it's only Wednesday" Dean replied laughing a bit more.

"Well, smartass, I'll have you know I've worked the last 9 days straight, so yeah, it's been a long week. Luckily I have off from tomorrow until Monday!" Now she was laughing too. "What part are you looking for?"

"I was wondering if you had a carburetor linkage bushing kit for a 67 Chevy Impala?"

"Sweet ride! I'll check, just give me a second."

"Thanks."

As she went to work on the laptop in front of her, Dean noticed a picture framed behind her. It was of a little girl and a mansitting in, if he wasn't mistaken, a '63 Chevy Impala.

"That you?"

"Sorry, what?"

"That cute kid in that beauty of a car?"

"Oh, yeah," she said as she smiled at the memory, "me and my dad."

"Nice. 63?"

"You got it! Good eye! That's my Dad's prized possession! He taught me how to drive in that car."

"That's awesome! I got mine from my Dad" His face was lit up with a happy smile. She thought she could get used to seeing that.

"I'm Dean, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Dean, I'm Noelle. So, unfortunately I don't have that in stock, but I can order it and have it for you by Friday afternoon. Would that work?"

"Yeah, should work, thanks. I'll probably be in town through the weekend."

As she went about placing the order and getting his information, Dean was studying her. She shifted a little under the scrutiny. She was used to getting harmlessly flirted with by customers, she wasn't bad looking and honestly most of her customers were older guys who just liked to banter with her because she had a great sense of humor. But this, this felt different. He was different. He was so far out of her league, she didn't know what he was thinking. 

"So, uh, you're off tomorrow." He said while picking at a gouge in the counter. "Wanna get a drink with me tonight?" He asked. Did he sound nervous? Why would he be nervous? He looked like a god. Women must fall at his feet. No sooner did he have the words out, an older man came out from the back. Offering a silent thanks for a moment to think about if Dean just asked her out, she quickly broke eye contact with him to look at her dad, "Hey kiddo, did you order more shop towels?" he said without looking up. 

"Dad, I've got a customer"

"Oh, sorry. Hi how ya doin'?" her dad said, sticking out his hand. "Are you finding what you need?"

Dean shook her father's hand and her dad smiled. She knew a good handshake meant alot to her dad. "Yes sir. Noelle is ordering it for me. I was admiring your car in the photo over here. She's a beauty!" Dean said as his eyes slid over to her. She swore it just got hotter in here.

Thankfully her dad didn't notice. "Yeah, my number two pride and joy." He said with a laugh, "Is that your '67 out there?"

"Yes sir, it is, as I don't have kids, it's my number one pride and joy." Dean said with a wink. Her dad chuckled at that and asked if he could take a look.

"Of course sir, go right ahead, let me just make sure your daughter has everything she needs and I'll meet you out there."

As her dad walked out Dean turned back to her, "So, how about it? Have a drink with me tonight?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Show and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not following a timeline here, just having fun. I'm making some assumptions on when exactly John gave Baby to Dean and I've written it to be when Dean was 25. Writing is very new to me so please be patient. Thanks for reading!

"So, how about it? Have a drink with me tonight?"

"Sure, why not." She'd be stupid to say no, it had been a long time since anyone's asked her out. Except for Ralph Farley, she thought with a giggle, who asked her every time he came in, but Ralph was eighty at least!

"Great," Dean said, "How about dinner first? Know where a guy can get a good burger around here?"

She chuckled and feeling bold now, grabbed a slip of paper and wrote down an address. "Why don't you meet me here at seven, ok?"

Their fingers touched as Dean took the slip of paper from her. She felt the jolt in her soul. He was definitely different and she had a feeling this was definitely going to be dangerous. 

"Seven it is. I'll see you then." He gave her a wink and a smile as he headed out the door to her dad. Oh yeah, he was absolutely dangerous. 

Dean approached the older man standing near his car and saw he had a smile on his face. He was a smaller man but still looked formidable, and since he wanted to take his daughter out, he didn't want to mess this up.

"She's a real beauty," he said, "You take great care of her." 

Dean was really proud of his car, who he affectionately referred to as Baby, and hearing praise for her made him puff up a bit.

"Thank you sir, I try."

"I didn't catch your name. I'm Frank Capinello." 

"Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you sir."

"Too formal, you can call me Frank,and it's nice to meet you too Dean. So what do you have under the hood?" Dean opened his door to pop the hood as Frank walked to the front to lift it.

"She's got a 327 V-8 Turbo-Fire 275-hp Powerglide, wanna fire her up?" Frank looked at him with a smile and held out his hand for the keys. Dean walked around to get in the passenger side as Frank took the driver's seat. Sliding the keys in the ignition, Baby roared to life. Frank's smile got even bigger. "She sounds good. Do you do all the work yourself?"

"Yes sir, I do." Frank looked at Dean with a tilt of his head. Dean chuckled, "sorry, Frank."

"Where'd you get her?

"She was my Dad's. He gave her to me 15 years ago."

"He still around?"

"No, he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I bet he'd be real proud of how you've taken such good care of this car."

Dean gave Frank a small smile, remembering how John had criticized him for not taking care of his car. "Thank you Frank. "

"Well,you showed me yours. Now I'll show you mine." Frank said turning Baby off and getting out. He tossed the keys over to Dean and motioned for him to follow. 

Frank kept his Chevy around the back of the store and as Dean got closer he couldn't help but smile. His '63 sat there gleaming all black and chrome like Baby, but with a rag top and completely customized. He had all kinds of lights installed with a red interior. The instrument panel was fully customized as well, with gauges and switches. It looked like some kind of futuristic cockpit. Dean was in awe.

"Where did you get all this?" He asked looking over at Frank. 

"Made most of it myself. Usually a short time after I make something, suddenly it's in stores. My daughter likes to say, if I had only patented my stuff we'd be millionaires. She's probably right!"

"This is amazing Frank, really! How do you remember what they all do?" Frank tossed Dean the keys. 

"Go ahead, start her up." Dean grinned like a kid in a candy shop as he slid behind the wheel. Putting the keys in the ignition, he gave them a turn and...nothing. Frank started to laugh when the smile fell right off Dean's face. "Security! If you don't know what to push, she won't start."

Dean smiled again. "That's pretty damn genius." Frank pushed a series of buttons and nodded at Dean. He turned the key and this time she came to life. "Wow, listen to her purr!" He shut the engine down and just sat looking at all the buttons on the dash.

"So, are you taking my daughter out tonight?"

Dean's head snapped towards Frank. He took a deep breath and said, "Yes sir I am." This time Frank didn't correct the "sir".

"Good. 'Bout time that girl got out. I don't need to give you the warning, do I?"

"No sir, you don't. "


	3. Noelle's Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So "the date" has turned into two parts. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

Dean pulled up to the address Noelle had given him at a few minutes before seven. Grabbing the slip of paper he wondered if she had written it down wrong. He sat in the car looking at a nice house in a small suburb. The tree lined street was mostly quiet, the houses were pretty well spaced apart, each with a well kept yard. A couple of kids rode past him on bikes. "This can't be right," he thought. Just then Noelle opened the door and stepped onto the porch sending him a dazzling smile. Dean slid out of the Impala shaking his head as he walked up to meet her. "You know, I thought for a second there, you might've given me a fake address."

"Are there women that do that?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, I'm not like other women. If I didn't like you, I'd just tell you to fuck off." She said with a smirk.

Dean chuckled at her choice of words. "Apparently."

"Well, you asked for good burgers and since there really aren't any good ones near here, I thought I'd take a chance and invite you to Noelle's Cafe. I hope that's alright?"

"Sweetheart, nothing beats home cooking."

"Well come on in and welcome." Noelle said with a crook of her finger. Dean couldn't help but watch her as she turned and walked back into the house, her long brown hair swinging. He'd just love to get his hands into all that hair, he'd bet anything it was like silk. She was just wearing cutoffs rolled over at the top and a navy tee shirt but he found them to be ridiculously sexy. Her feet were bare and her toenails painted a bright neon orange. She was so casual, he found it to be refreshing and comforting.  
Noelle led Dean through a sparsely furnished living room, into the kitchen and out to the covered back deck. This area it seemed was where she spent a lot of time. A soft outdoor rug was spread under a small dining table with four padded chairs. Music spilled out of a couple of speakers tucked up in the eaves. There was a sofa off to the side with a coffee table and an uncovered patio area where there was a large gleaming chrome grill, a small fire pit with two Adirondack chairs and a chaise lounge. Noelle pulled out two iced cold beers from a little cooler next to the grill, "Have a seat. Want a beer?"

"Definitely, thanks. Nice place. Been here long?"

"Thanks, it's a rental. Been here about six years now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

Dean thought about the living room he'd passed through. It had a generous sized, comfy looking couch, a floor lamp, a small coffee table piled with books and a really large flat screen tv mounted on the wall, but other than that, nothing. No little details chicks usually had all over. "Living Room was pretty empty."

"It's got a couch and that sweet tv. What more do you need?"

"Exactly! I don't know, I guess it's not what I expected, that's all. Most women have all kinds of frilly pretty things all over and you have what I'd call the perfect living room. "

"Well I spend most of my time out here," Noelle winked at him, "and like I said I'm not like other women."

"I'm starting to get that."

Noelle polished off her beer and stood up, "Hungry?"

Dean looked her up and down and settled right on her eyes. "Starving." Noelle understood exactly what he meant by that and blushed just a little.

They continued to talk while Noelle fired up the grill and put the burgers on. Dean went into the kitchen with her and they cut up toppings together as Dean did his best to avoid certain questions he knew he couldn't answer. He told her about Sam, how they were in town to consult on a project, they talked about him losing his Dad and her losing her Mom. "I really liked your Dad." He said as he put down the knife.

"Yeah? Thanks! He worries about me. That's one of the reasons I agreed to go out with you tonight. Though, I admit, I don't know why you asked if you're only in town until Monday. But I guess I figured you were kind of safe because of that. So I get nice company for the night and it'll make my dad happy. I've been burned before so I have trust issues. He's afraid I'll never meet anyone. I don't have the heart to tell him I'm not really looking. " She said looking down at the counter. Dean turned her to face him and made her lift her head with his finger under her chin.

Dean wondered what kind of stupid asshole had hurt her but decided to pursue that later. "That the only reason?"

She thought he was going to kiss her as she stared into his beautiful eyes and shook her head slightly. "No, I said yes because you made me laugh, you made my dad smile and because of your damn eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, your damn Disney prince eyes! They're fucking gorgeous, do you know that?" The moment broke and they both laughed as she took all the fixings out to the patio.

"Well just so you know, I asked because I thought you were beautiful and funny and a straight shooter. I don't really like women who play games. Also, I only live about an eleven hour drive from here so coming back wouldn't be a problem."

"So where is home for Dean Winchester?"

"Lebanon Kansas. I've got a place with my brother there. Our job keeps us mostly on the road though."

"Well we're practically neighbors." Throwing him a glance back over her shoulder she said "Now, let's eat."

They talked about all kinds of things through dinner, from music to movies and cars. It didn't surprise Noelle that they had a lot in common. She had a feeling that Dean was being purposely evasive about certain subjects but decided to leave it alone. Everyone was entitled to their secrets and she didn't know him well enough to push.

After dinner Dean helped Noelle clean up. "Thanks for dinner. Those were some damn good burgers and I can't believe you made fries from scratch."

Noelle giggled, "My pleasure, and it's not like I invented fries or anything, I just cut up potatoes and fried them. I like to cook when it's not just for me. So, did you still want to go out for a drink? There are a couple of decent bars in town. Do you play pool?"

Dean smirked, "A little," he replied. He could practically make a living playing pool, but figured he could have some fun by letting her show him how it's done.

"Cool, just give me five.." she said as she jogged upstairs, presumably to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has actually been waiting, sorry it's taken so long to come back.

Noelle came down a few minutes later and when Dean saw her all he could do was stare. She hadn't taken long but she had definitely changed. She had piled her hair up into some sort of bun that left her neck and back exposed by the low back vee of her tight, long sleeved black shirt and a pair of jeans that he swore must have been made for her that were clinging to her curves and making his mouth water. Her shoes were a thin strap of black across her toes and wrapped around her ankle on a sky high needle thin heel.  
"Wow!"  
She did a slow spin for him and looking up at him from under her lashes asked, "You like?"  
"Yes I do, so we better go before I kiss you."  
"That would be bad?" She asked, a little confused.   
"Yes, because if I start, I don't know if I could stop." Dean licked his lips at Noelle's small gasp.  
Letting out her breath in a sigh, Noelle felt the blush rise in her face, "Well, then, I guess we should go." 

They walked to the car and Dean opened the door of the Impala for her. She smiled as she thought to herself, "I guess chivalry isn't dead." She gave Dean directions to the bar and they made small talk, but it didn't take long to get there. The place didn't look like much from the outside but there were alot of cars in the lot for a Wednesday night. As they made their way through the crowd to the bar, Dean kept his hand on the small of her back. They were greeted by the bartender, an older guy who obviously knew Noelle.   
"Well, well. Where have you been hiding missy?" He asked her.  
Noelle gave him a sunny smile, "Hey Tommy! Not hiding, just been working a lot. How's Emma?"  
"She's good! Spending time with the new grandchild!"  
"I figured! Congratulations! Your first granddaughter!"  
"Yes it is." He smiled proudly and pulled out his phone to show her a picture. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Noelle shook her head as Tommy noticed Dean. "So, this your date?"  
"Tommy Flynn, this is Dean Winchester." Tommy reached out his hand to Dean.  
"Good to meet you." He said as they shook. He pulled Dean a little closer, " Be good to her, understand?"  
Dean knew a warning when he heard it. "Yes sir."  
"Ok, what can I get you two?"  
They gave him their drink order and when he returned with them he said, "Band starts in ten. Noelle knows them, they're good. Find a table."  
Dean and Noelle found a little table off to the side of the stage. "So, you know the band and I got a stern warning from the bartender. I hate to say it but, come here often?"   
Noelle chuckled at the cheesy line. "Small town. Tommy is friends with my dad and I'm friends with his daughter. She's the one with the baby. The band is a group from high school who still get together every now and then for fun."  
"That's cool. I moved around alot so I never had that growing up."  
"It can be a blessing and a curse. For instance, there are people to look out for me, but also they'll be talking about us for a while. It's been a long time since I've been out with someone and you'll definitely have them talking! Even more so, since you're only passing through."  
Dean looked at her thinking he made a mistake. Yes, he liked her, she was smart and funny and he found her ridiculously attractive, but a woman like this wasn't a one date, one night kind of woman and he wasn't a long term guy. He didn't deserve someone like her.   
She noticed the change in him immediately and thought she'd said something wrong. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, laying her hand on his arm.  
"I'm fine. Sorry, it's nothing. It's just….is this going to be a problem for you? I don't want to cause you any hassles or anything. We can leave if you want."  
She sighed. "Dean, I didn't mean to make you think that. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides, I wanted to go out with you even though I know you're leaving. You seemed like the kind of man I could have fun with for a night."  
Dean raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Not like that, wiseass!" She said as he chuckled."Like I said, it's been a long time since I've been out with anyone and I thought we'd have some fun together. So what's wrong with that?"  
He was definitely somewhat relieved, and if she was alright with one night, so was he. "Ain't nothing wrong with that sweetheart. So did you say they had a pool table?"  
Noelle grabbed her beer and reached out for his hand, "Come with me."  
She led Dean to a back room that held three pool tables. Grabbing two sticks from the wall and a rack she handed one to Dean and went about setting up the game. "So, you've played before?"  
"Once in a while, with my brother." Dean watched as she racked up the balls.   
"You wanna break?"  
"Nah, you go ahead." Dean watched as she bent over and lined up for the break. In a nice smooth stroke she sunk two solids. "Not bad, guess I'm stripes." She sunk the next one as well but missed on her third shot. They continued taking turns until Dean let her win. Noelle turned to Dean with a smirk, "You held back didn't you?"  
"What?" Dean gasped, feigning innocence.   
"I knew it! You didn't have to play shitty. I can handle the competition."  
"Sweetheart, if I really played you wouldn't have gotten a turn."  
"Damn! You're a cocky one!"  
"Not cocky." Dean said, his tone turning serious, "I just know how to play, how to hustle. When we were kids I would sometimes hustle pool to make money to feed Sam. We were left alone very often."  
"I'm sorry Dean." Noelle's heart ached for the little boy who had that on his shoulders.   
"It's fine. No big deal. Let's get another beer, huh?" Noelle let him change the subject. She could tell by the change in his eyes he wouldn't talk about it further. They made their way back to the table and ordered another round. Dean just watched her as she swayed to the music the band played. Dean stood up and held out his hand, "You wanna dance?"   
Noelle looked up at him and smiled as she slid her hands in his. Dean led her to the dance floor and pulled her in close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Luckily the band played two slow ones in a row because Noelle didn't want to stop dancing with him. He was warm and firm and smelled like leather, whiskey and some kind of woodsy cologne. She thought she was in trouble when she met him, she knew she was in trouble now. She already knew she was in too deep for a one night date and she better end it now or she would be risking her heart. When the song ended she slid out of his arms and said, "it's getting late. I should probably head home."  
Dean wasn't prepared for the sudden disappointment he felt but he nodded his head and escorted her out to the Impala. They were quiet on the ride to her place. Noelle was grateful for the few minutes to think. This was for the best. If she spent any more time with him ...well, who knows. Dean pulled into her driveway, shut the car off and came around to open the door for her. When they got to her door Noelle gathered her strength to say goodbye. "Thank you for tonight Dean. I had a good time." Dean heard the dismissive tone of her voice and it cut like a knife. He knew it was a one night thing but he didn't want it to end.  
"Yeah, me too. So, uh, I guess I'll see you around."   
"Yeah, I guess so." They stood staring at each other, neither one wanting to walk away. Dean nodded his head and took a step back as Noelle took a step closer. She stopped in front of him, her eyes flicking from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips. Dean just stayed where he was letting her make whatever decision she wanted. She slid a hand around to the back of his neck, rose up on her toes and whispered "Screw it." She stopped, her lips a fraction from his, to savor the moment. Then she closed the distance. His lips were soft, as she imagined they would be. His body warm and still, until she felt his hand on her back, the fist he made as he gathered her shirt in his fingers. She made herself ease back. He stood there for a second, eyes closed as she contemplated diving in for seconds. Dean opened his eyes as she started to turn away "Good night Dean."   
"Noelle." She stopped and turned back and suddenly Dean's hands were at her hips when his mouth met hers. As his tongue dipped in, those hands slid up, cruising over her, setting off little charges under her skin. Then he stepped back, rubbed a thumb over her tingling lips. "Good night." Dean backed away towards the Impala and waited until Noelle got the door open. Throwing a look over her shoulder at him, she let herself inside, closed the door and let out the shaky breath she had been holding. "Wow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken forever to update this. If you're still with me, thank you!❤ Between work, and homeschooling and the show ending, well you know how it goes.I hope you enjoy it!

Noelle had a fitful night and awoke too early the next morning. She couldn't get Dean and that kiss off her mind, but she had to. It was fun but it couldn't go anywhere. She spent her first day off cleaning and getting caught up in her chores in between random thoughts of Dean and that amazing kiss. She really needed to get a grip. Making herself an early dinner she decided on a nice bath, a glass of wine and an action movie in bed would help keep her brain busy until she fell asleep.  
The next morning she decided to see if her Dad wanted to grab some breakfast. After grabbing a shower and getting dressed she headed to the store to see if her Dad could join her. When she got there she didn't see her dad anywhere but Bill was behind the counter. Bill was a longtime friend of her dad's who worked there a few hours a week since he retired from the police department, mostly when Noelle had off. "Morning Bill, how are you?"

"Hey kiddo, I'm doing just fine. How's about yourself?"

"I'm doing okay, thought I'd see if Dad wanted to grab some breakfast. Where is he?"

"Sorry kid, he left about a half hour ago with a couple of young fellas. They came in here with a question for your dad about his Impala. They chatted for a bit then headed out to the diner. Kid had a real nice car himself." 

“Oh, okay, thanks Bill. Do me a favor huh? Don’t tell Dad I came, he’ll just feel bad he missed me.”

“Sure thing kid! See ya!”

So much for getting Dean off her mind. It had to be Dean, but who was the other one? His brother Sam? And why were they hanging out with her father? Trying to forget about the whole thing she decided to go to the grocery store and pick up something for dinner but as she cruised past the diner she saw Dean’s Impala and swung her car into the lot next to his. “Curiosity killed the cat,” she thought. She entered the diner and was greeted by Shirley who had worked there for as long as Noelle could remember. “Morning Noe, looking for your dad?”

“Good morning Shirley! Yes I am. Is he here?”

“You bet, he’s around the corner with that good looking boy you went out with the other night,” she said with a wink, “and a younger good looking boy. Ask him if they have any older friends for me, will ya?” Shirley let out a bawdy chuckle. “You go on back, I’ll bring ya your usual, yes?”

“Yes, please and thanks!” As she rounded the corner she could hear her dad laughing. She stopped for a second to appreciate it. Noelle wasn’t the only who rarely went out. Her dad hadn’t done much socializing since her mom had died and it was nice to hear him enjoying himself. Dean spotted her first and his face lit up. He wasn’t sure he’d see her again. He wanted to, badly, he just wasn’t sure it was a good idea. After that date and that kiss he knew he was in dangerous territory. He had already developed more feelings for her than he should have. She smiled a soft sad smile at him and he wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Sam noticed Dean’s face and turned to see what he was looking at. Sam saw a real pretty, petite brunette headed over to them. ‘Ah,” Sam thought, “this must be the girl from the other night.” In a faded pair of ripped jeans and an AC/DC tee shirt, no makeup and a mile of chestnut hair tied up in a ponytail, Sam thought this wasn’t Dean’s usual type. True, any pretty female, was Dean’s usual type however, this one seemed different. 

“Hey kiddo!” Frank exclaimed when he spotted her. 

“Morning Dad!” Noelle said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Hi Dean.”

“Hey Noelle. How are you?”

“I'm good.” Breaking eye contact she looked over at the other man. “You must be Sam.” she said reaching out her hand. 

Sam shook the hand she offered, “Uh, yeah I am, hi. Nice to meet you.”

“You too. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Noelle said as she sat down.

“Really?” Sam asked.

Noelle smiled, “yes and not all bad. Except maybe the time you superglued Dean’s hand to a beer bottle.” 

Sam looked over at Dean, “really dude, that’s what you tell her? I’ll have you know he started it with the itching powder in my underwear.” Dean looked sheepishly at Noelle as Frank started laughing again. 

“Prank wars, my brother and I use to have them all the time too!” Frank said. “Man does that bring back memories.”

Shirley came over with her coffee pot and a cup of tea for Noelle. Refilling the men’s cups she said, “Y’all seem like you're having a good time” Looking at Dean she asked, “When you gonna take my girl here out again? I saw you two the other night. Y’all make a nice couple.” Dean wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to see her again but he knew it was a bad idea and he was pretty sure Noelle wouldn’t go out with him again. It was supposed to be a one night thing. Noelle waited to see what Dean would say but when he just sat there like a deer trapped in the headlights she spoke up. “Dean and his brother are only in town a few more days, Shirley. We probably won't have time for another date.”

“That’s too bad.” she said. “Food will be over in just a minute.” 

After they ate their breakfast and traded a few more stories Sam could see why this girl was different. She didn’t play any games, she seemed honest and loyal and she was smart. Much smarter than the airheads Dean usually hooked up with. He liked her. So much he wished for a minute he had met her first. He knew Dean would be scared of this one, she held real potential for a long term relationship. With what they did, he knew Dean would fight his feelings. He always feared losing those he loved. Dean picked up the check when it came and on the way out the door Shirley pulled him aside and whispered, “Carnivals in town, might be fun. Just saying.” She smiled at him and he sent her a wink.

“Thanks for breakfast fellas. And it was nice to meet you Sam.” Frank said, shaking their hands. “Dean, you have my number if you need any parts or have any other questions.” He turned and kissed Noelle on the cheek, “Enjoy the rest of your vacation kiddo, I'll see you Monday, love ya.”

“Thanks Frank.” Dean said as Frank got in his car and drove off. 

The three of them stood there in awkward silence for a minute until Sam said, “I’ll wait in the car, give you two a minute.It was very nice to meet you Noelle.” He elbowed Dean as he turned away. Dean flashed him a dirty look. 

Noelle wasn’t sure what to say or do. Why was this so awkward? Just as she was about to open her mouth Dean said, “I had a great time the other night and I know we said it was a one night thing but I’d really like to take you out again. And I know I’m leaving in two days and it’s okay if you want to say no. I get it.”

“Take a breath Dean, where’s the fire?” Noelle said. “I know you're leaving and you know what? I don't care. I mean, I care, but I had a good time too and I could not stop thinking about that kiss and I’d really like to go out with you again too. Also, I'd very much like to kiss you again.”

Dean let out the breath he was holding and stepped towards Noelle slipping his arms around her, “I’d like that too.” A slow meeting of lips that shimmered with promise. The tenderness as he took her hands and drew them down to her sides, behind her back, and cuffed them there so that his free hand could stroke her face and dive into her hair as his mouth continued to devour. She moaned into his mouth and Dean moved down to her neck to explore. 

“Dean,” she said breathlessly. “We’re in public.”

Dean pulled away, his chest heaving, his eyes cloudy, her scent surrounding him. “Tonight. I’ll pick you up at six.”

Noelle bit her lip at the command. “Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you're still with me, thank you! Finally trying my hand at a little smut. My first time so be gentle! I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Dean got out of the shower and dressed as Sam sat at the laptop trying to find some information about what they were hunting.

"You find anything yet?"

"No, not yet," Sam said, "it could be too many things and yet not enough to narrow it down."

"You want me to stay and help?" Dean offered. He and Sam had been at it all day since breakfast. He knew the job should come first but he really wanted to see Noelle tonight.

"No way dude, go take your girl out. If you stay here you'll just be bored and obnoxious. Go, have fun tonight. If I need you, I'll call."

Dean looked at his brother with gratitude. "You know, she's not my girl."

Sam gave him a doubtful look. "Whatever makes you feel better Dean. But, I've seen how you look at each other. If I had that I'd be flying out of here right now. There's no rule that says we can't date. They don't all have to be one night stands."

"I don't want to hurt her and I don't want her to get hurt because of me." Dean said, picking at his shirt.

"I know you don't, but we shouldn't have to miss out on the good things all the time. It's the good things that remind us what we fight for."

Dean looked at his brother and realized he was right. He felt like this was something worth fighting for. "Thanks for the pep talk Sammy."

"Any time dude, now go, or you'll be late. Tell Noelle I said hi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are you taking me?” Noelle asked Dean when she settled in the car.

“You’ll see,” Dean said with a huge smile on his face. He seemed positively giddy. Noelle didn't know what he had planned but she was happy just to see him like this. As they pulled up to the town fairgrounds she flashed a smile at him. “I love the carnival! Excellent choice!” They held hands, rode the rides, played games and shared food all night. She wasn't sure she had ever felt this happy and alive. When the ferris wheel stopped at the top Dean turned to her and taking her face in his hands, he leaned in to kiss her. Slow and beautiful their tongues intertwined. Dean slid one hand into her hair and deepened the kiss. Noelle thought he was a good kisser on their first date but damn, this man knew what he was doing! When it seemed they’d been up there longer than they should be he whispered “No worries, I paid the guy to give us extra time.” It was at that moment that Noelle knew she could fall in love with this man. If she were honest she was already halfway there, and she didn't even really know him. It hurt a little because she knew she'd have to let him go. She was determined to make as many memories with him while she could. So she continued to kiss him at the top of the ferris wheel. When they came to the Haunted House she sent him a smile, "How about it?" 

"Nah, those are stupid."

"Dean Winchester, are you scared?"

Puffing up his chest he replied, "No, of course not. I just think they're lame." He'd hate to think what she would say if she knew what he knew. Since he didn't want to spoil the night he gave in, but he had an idea that would make that Haunted House so much better. "Okay, let's give it a try."

"We don't have to. It's no big deal."

"No, I want to because you want to. Come on, with you I'll have fun." Taking her hand he led her in. In the dark hallways they heard piped in screaming and some shrieks from the people who went in ahead of them. Skulls and flickering sconces lined the walls making it just bright enough to see. A few more feet in and around the first turn an animated ghost jumped out with a maniacal laugh. With his arm around her he could feel Noelle jump a little, so he pulled her a little closer. On the next turn was a cemetary scene and right on cue a coffin popped open and a vampire sat up, arms extended and blood dripping from his fangs. Noelle tensed but Dean laughed. "That's so cheesy!"

"It's fun though, right?" she asked with an innocence in her eyes that Dean envied a little.

"Seeing your reaction makes it worth it. Let's keep going." Dean looked for the right spot and knew he found it when he saw what looked like a small maintenance hallway. He pulled Noelle that way. 

"Dean, I don't think we were supposed to come this way."

Dean pulled her close and pressed her up against the wall. They were completely out of sight. Dipping his head he caught her lips, already parted and waiting for him. Her hands on his chest slid up to his neck to play with his hair. He wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand on her ribs. Sliding his hand up to cup her breast she let out a muffled moan and as her hips pushed against him he immediately went rock hard. His mouth trailed down to her neck as she whimpered his name. "Dean," she said breathlessly, "we're still in public." She could feel him smile against the curve of her neck.

"Sweetheart, I don't care. No one can see us, hell no one could even hear us in here. I just wanna touch you. Is that okay?" He lifted his head up to look at her, his eyes searching her face for an answer. She could hardly believe this was her. She didn't do things like this. Ever. She didn't have a ton of experience, but it didn't stop her. Somehow, this man made her feel like she could do things she never did before. Running her hands down his back, she closed her eyes and whispered, "yes." He let his hands fall to the waistband of her jeans and opening them wriggled his fingers inside. Finding her already wet made him excited as his fingers slid into her folds causing her to whine. Her little noises were going to drive him crazy. As her hands slipped down to his waist she felt something in his back that made her tense up. "Dean? What is that?"

Shit. His fingers faltered, "It's just my gun sweetheart, it's okay, I'm allowed to have it. Part of my job." 

"Oh, hmmm, ok," she moved her hands around to his hips, "please, don't stop." Dean went back to work but cursed himself in the back of his mind for not leaving his gun in the car, but then Noelle began to stroke him and all thoughts flew out of his mind. Dean slipped his fingers inside and knew she was close. She was trembling against him, whimpering and moaning and when he hooked his fingers, she lost all control. She muffled her cries into his neck and tried to control her breathing as she rode out the wave of pleasure. Lifting her head she watched as Dean pulled his hand out and licked his fingers, "Mmm, you taste amazing." Noelle had never seen anything sexier. Suddenly the maintenance door opened and a man came out. Dean shifted to cover Noelle as she quickly buttoned up her pants. Dean gave silent thanks for the darkness so that the worker couldn't see the bulge in his pants.

"You lost?" he asked gruffly, "you're not supposed to be down here."

Dean grabbed Noelle's hand, "Sorry, must've taken a wrong turn." Noelle giggled as he led her back to the maze. Dean got himself under control and they were both laughing as they exited the Haunted House "Well I've gotta say that was the best haunted house I've ever been in."

"Me too, but I wasn't sure you'd be able to walk out of there!" 

"Me either sweetheart."

A few steps more and Noelle stopped walking and Dean turned back to her, she had a serious expression on her face, "Dean, about the gun…" she paused, "what do you do?"

And there it was. He was hoping she'd forget or just let it go, "It's, uh, hard to boil it down to a simple job description. I work with my brother. We help people."

"Like bodyguards?"

Dean shifted from foot to foot, "No. Um, I can't really explain it. My Dad started it. Well actually before him, I guess it runs in the family. We're in the family business. I'm sorry about the gun, I should've left it in the car. Does it bother you?"

"No, I was just surprised. So you've done this job your whole life?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He grumbled, staring down at his boots.

"Does it make you happy?"

"I don't know about 'happy', but I like helping people and I'm damn good at it."

She watched him squirm uncomfortably for a second, "Well then, that's all that matters."

He looked up then at her smiling face and wondered where she'd been all his life. Just like that she accepted his answer and didn't push for more. He knew she might later but he was okay with this for now.

With a smile on their faces they walked together to the parking lot when it was time to leave. As Noelle spun around to say something to Dean she lost her balance and landed right in a muddy patch left behind by last night's rain. Dean gasped but when he saw that she was alright he started to laugh. Just a small chuckle at first but as Noelle gave him the bitchface it turned into a full bodied laugh that made even her start to giggle. “Okay, jerk, you had your laugh, now help me up.”

As Dean stepped into the mud, Noelle saw her opening for revenge. Dean reached out his hand to her and as she gripped it tight she shot out her foot to kick his, making him lose his balance. With a pull and a twist of her body Dean landed face first in the mud next to her. She was laughing uncontrollably as Dean sat up wiping the mud from his face.  
“I can't believe you did that,” he said.

“I can't believe you fell for it!”

“Okay smartass, let's get you home and cleaned up." He was trying to be mad but looking at her with that devilish sparkle in her eye and that sweet laughter rolling out of her he knew he couldn't be. Admittedly, he'd have done the same thing in her place. "You better hope I've got a blanket in Baby for us to sit on!” They drove to her place, on a blanket that was in fact in the truck, in companionable silence.

“You hungry?’ she asked, not wanting the night to end.

“Two corn dogs, sausage and peppers, a funnel cake, a fried twinkie and a big pretzel. Nah, I'm good for a while.”

“I'm still amazed you ate all that! And you're not nauseous! How about a movie? I'll let you use the shower first.”

“We could save water if we share,” he said with a devilish smirk, his green eyes twinkling. She could feel her face get hot as the image of them in the shower together materialized in her mind. It seemed like forever since she'd been with a man, but something about Dean made her feel safe. Thinking he had made her uncomfortable he quickly said, “a movie sounds like a great way to end the day.” Dean pulled into her driveway and grabbed a small duffel from the trunk.

”What’s that?” she asked.

“Change of clothes.”

“You fall in the mud often?”

“Very funny, no, but my work takes me all over so I always have a bag ready to go.”

“You're on the road a lot huh?” 

“Yeah, more often than I like actually.” 

"The part of the job that sucks, huh?"

"Yeah."

Maybe he'd tell her more if they got to know each other better but with him leaving soon she wasn't sure that would happen. After Noelle unlocked the door and they went inside, Noelle showed Dean where the bathroom was and gave him some towels. She went to her room to get out fresh clothes for after her shower when the image of Dean, all wet and soapy floated into her head. The internal debate of whether she should slip in there with him waged a battle in her mind. “Fuck it,” she said out loud, as the debate was settled. Pulling on all her courage, she opened the door a crack and said “Is that offer to share still good?”

Dean pulled back the shower curtain and the hungry look on his face told her the answer. She stripped down as Dean watched her and stepped over to the tub. Dean held out his hand to help her in. He reached out with his other hand to cup her cheek as he captured her lips for a slow sensual kiss. “You're so beautiful. Dirty, but beautiful,” he said with a chuckle as he turned her around so the water could hit her, washing off the mud caked in her hair. 

She smiled at him. He grabbed the shampoo and turned her around again. “I have a confession.’ Noelle said, glad that she wasn’t facing him, “I'm so damn nervous. It's been a long time for me.”

“I won't hurt you,” he said as he shampooed her hair.

She turned around to rinse and looked him in the eyes. Placing her hands on either side of his face she said, “In the end, I think you will, but I'm okay with that because I want you so bad.” 

“Noelle...”

“Don’t Dean, it’s ok. I know what I’m getting into here and I don’t care. I want this. I want the memory. Hell, I just want you.” No more words needed to be said as he pulled her closer and devoured her.


End file.
